


Ryan Figures It Out

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water flows over Alvarez' shoulder, across that odd tribal tattoo, gliding past a spatter of soap suds on his right shoulder blade. It follows the curve of his spine down the center of his back, and Ryan watches, mesmerized, as it runs between the cheeks of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan Figures It Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 1.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Water flows over Alvarez’ shoulder, across that odd tribal tattoo, gliding past a spatter of soap suds on his right shoulder blade. It follows the curve of his spine down the center of his back, and Ryan watches, mesmerized, as it runs between the cheeks of his ass. Alvarez turns around abruptly, his back to the shower, letting the hot water wash away the suds, and Ryan finds himself staring at Alvarez’ soft cock. It’s darker than his own, and thick, even when it’s flaccid. The water that runs down his treasure trail winds through thick black hair before it streams off the end of his cock to the shower room floor.

“What the hell you lookin’ at, O'Reily?”

Alvarez scowls at him, and Ryan breaks the paralysis that holds him in its grip with a shudder and wraps his towel quickly around his waist. He strides out of the shower room frowning, ignoring the half-hard cock that keeps trying to poke its way through his towel, angry at his body’s betrayal and refusing to admit, even to himself what had just happened.

But later that night, as he lies in his bunk staring at the ceiling, his mind circles back again to Alvarez, his body shining in the bright fluorescents of the shower room, well-developed muscles sleek with water. Ryan imagines himself closer to Alvarez, close enough to touch, his hand reaching out to slide over a firm chest, his thumb bumping across a suddenly puckered nipple.

Ryan shivers in the gloom of Em City, and presses his palm to his cock through his boxers, pushing back against the pressure as it hardens under his hand. His breath catches as he fingers the head of his cock, his hips thrusting up of their own accord, his bottom lip caught in his teeth stifling his instinctive moan. He grabs his cock through his boxers, gasping as he squeezes, imagining Miguel’s hand touching him instead of his own, shocked at the surge of lust that thought brings.

He’s glad he’s lying down, because his knees feel weak, but in his mind’s eye it’s Miguel whose knees give out on him and he pulls Ryan’s boxers down as he goes. Letting them slide to the floor, he runs his fingertips through the tight curls above Ryan’s cock. Miguel eyes Ryan’s hard dick with a hungry smile, then leans in and his tongue flicks out, tasting the drop of precome at the tip,.

Ryan reaches out, pulling Miguel’s head closer, and he murmurs something Ryan can’t make out, with his lips pressed against Ryan’s cock the way they are. But it doesn’t matter what he says anyway, because Miguel’s lips are sucking him in, his tongue swirling around the head, and Ryan can’t hold back that moan any longer. He feels a brief pang of jealousy as he wonders who taught Miguel how to give head like this, but he loses track of the emotion, lost in the heat of Miguel’s mouth.

Miguel sucks cock like a pro. He takes a deep breath, then swallows around Ryan’s cock and goddamn but that feels good. The angle is awkward, but he doesn’t complain, just grabs the cheeks of Ryan’s ass and pulls him in deeper, swallowing and moaning, sending wild vibrations through his cock, pleasure spiraling up and down his spine.

Ryan loses control about then and starts fucking Miguel’s mouth, his hands clenching tightly in dark hair, fingers squeezing rhythmically as his thrusts increase in speed and power. He’s getting close now, tingles spreading through his balls and down his legs. Ryan gasps as his hips pump mindlessly; back arching off the mattress as his orgasm rushes over him.

He tries to stifle his cry against his shoulder as he comes, ‘cause with both hands inside his boxers, Ryan doesn’t have a free one to clamp over his mouth. In the end, though, he doesn’t have the energy to give a fuck about it. His body slowly collapses back to the mattress, his muscles unclenching, relaxing as he breathes deep and even, his racing heartbeat calming.

Damn! He should have known Miguel would be one hell of a cocksucker.

The thought of those big, dark eyes staring up at him as Miguel begs to suck Ryan’s cock makes him shudder. If he hadn’t just come so hard he’d seen stars, he’d be hard again just thinking about it. He pulls off his messy boxers, wiping his hand off on a clean spot as he begins to formulate his plan. It won’t be easy, but it will be worth it. He’ll have Miguel’s hot mouth around his cock within a month – two at the most.

Ryan smiles up at the ceiling above his bunk, listening to his muscles creak as he stretches, sighing contentedly. Now that he knows what he wants, it’s just a matter of time.


End file.
